Accidentally on Purpose
by Turvo
Summary: A/U: The birth of a child is a miraculous event. It signals a great change in the parent's life. So when two people decide to have one what happens when they weren't fully prepared for the change that is set to affect them and the people they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** not mine just using the characters.**

Chapter 1 Prologue

The birth of a child is a miraculous event. It signals a great change in the parent's life. So when Adriana Robbins-Torres was delivered into the world by Addison on the second of May it changed the life of Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins.

If the change was for the better or for worse Addison didn't know but she did realise that this moment between Callie and Arizona was to change both of their lives.

_A few hours before_

Callie and Arizona were watching some terrible soap drama on the t.v. about who slept with whom. When the contractions started for Callie, she decided that she wanted to wait for the show to finish before mentioning that she was going into labour. And that's how they came to have their latest fight. The spat this time was over when to let someone know when you're having contractions.

"Where you going to wait until your water broke before letting me know about your contractions?"

"Jeez, Arizona anyone would think you were carrying our baby."

"Well perhaps I should have…"

"Don't even start I'm warning you" growled Callie. It was bad enough that the cheerful blonde had temporarily moved in for the two weeks to help out with the pregnancy. But the baby decided to wait an extra week to pop out. Her feet were swollen; she was fat and having the skinny blonde around reminding her of how big she was. Callie was always curvy but lately she was looking like a beached whale and everything was starting to piss her off.

"Can you waddle any slower to the elevator Callie?" Arizona said.

Ignoring the comment the expectant woman started to look for her overnight bag.

"Have you seen my bag?" Callie asked trying to be civil.

"Which bag Calliope?" Arizona snarled back.

"The bag that which has all my stuff in it. You know the one pink pastel one with butterflies on it. That one that you forced me to buy because you thought I needed to be perkier for the baby."

"Oh it's already in the car. I put it there a few days back. "

"In the car,"

"Callie"

"So I've been wasting the last five minutes,"

"_Callie"_

"Looking for it and you only just tell ME NOW!"

"CALLIOPE TORRES shut up you water just broke. Come on we need to get you to the hospital now."

"Huh oh ohhh, yes I'm coming now." Callie relented.

"Finally" Arizona mumbled under her breath.

On the car ride to the hospital was a quite one. The pair of them reflecting on how they had come to this fragment of their lives. Arizona was starting to panic underneath all of her bitchyness. _What was she thinking nothing was going to plan at all. The whole situation was starting to get out of hand._

Callie was already in full-fledged freak out mode by the time they had arrived at the hospital. After phoning ahead to the hospital Addison was paged while she was busy with another case. Sighing she met the pair in the hospital lobby observing that both of them looked anxious.

* * *

"How far apart are the contractions now Callie?" Addison asked the frazzled brunette.

"About five minutes apart Addy." Callie replied.

"Come on let's get you to a room to have a look okay? Arizona can you go and get a wheelchair for Callie?"

As Arizona went to fetch the wheelchair Addy asked Callie "How are you? How is Arizona dealing with everything?"

"As fine as I can be when I'm about to have a baby Addison. She's annoying and perky as usual. I think she is coping fine." Huffed Callie as she replied to the other woman, just as Arizona was returning with her chair.

* * *

"How far apart am I dilated now?" Callie gasped between painful contractions.

"Six cm's Cal" Addison replied, "That's the fifth time you've asked me in the last hour. If you keep asking me the baby won't come out any faster you know."

"But we've been as this for seven hours already Addison. She is getting exhausted there must be something we could do? "

"Arizona as a doctor you know that other than a c- section we should just let nature take its course. I've already given her an epidural. The baby is already a week late it's not going to come out any faster. She's being stubborn like her mother. "

"Stop talking as if I'm not here. Argh fuck it hurts." Callie panted as she was hit by another contraction.

"Not much longer Cal you're at eight cm now." The neo natal doctor urged trying to calm the woman down. Callie was struggling to hold on to her temper, the epidural wasn't helping she was still feeling the pain of her labour.

"See babe just a few more pushes now." Arizona said to her.

Her temper cracking Callie shouted, "Shut up I don't want you in here any longer Arizona, just leave." _Babe. _Thatwas the last straw she wasn't Arizona's babe, honey or sweetie. She was sick of the blonde tormenting her by calling her pet names and acting like they were together when they weren't.

"You can't be serious Calliope?" The blonde surprised at what just came out of the brunette's mouth.

Callie didn't notice in her heighten emotional state and shouted "Of course I'm serious Arizona, this wasn't what you wanted remember and when you leave send Mark in. At least he wanted this baby."

"Fine if that's what you think Callie I'll leave" Arizona said and quickly left the birthing room.

Glancing around the room noting that the doctors and nurses were shocked at what happened. Addison cleared her throat and glared at Callie continuing to instruct the screaming brunette to push. "Sure that was such a good idea Callie sending her out like that?"

"Addison stop, I'm having a baby here I don't need her here distracting me" Interrupting her, Callie wanted to focus on her baby and forget about the blonde.

* * *

As Arizona was entering the corridor Mark came jogging up to her asking about the birth and how Callie was going. She leant against the wall trying to regain her composure lifting her head to speak to Mark. She tried to speak but her voice croaked. "Cal…" After clearing her throat she said "Callie is fine she wants you in there."

Mark was surprised at the words coming from the pale woman. He didn't know how to respond, he slapped her on the shoulder and replied "Blondie I know how close you and Cal are, thanks for this. She must want me to be the dad." Oblivious to her pain he left for the room. Arizona just stood there silently crying.

"Cals you wanted me?" Mark said gaining the attention of everyone. Addison glared at Callie then Mark deciding it wasn't the best time to confront her about the blonde outside.

"Mark can you hold my hand please I need you to hold me." Callie pleaded to the taller man. "Of course Callie." Mark grabbed her hand squeezing it too tight. The hand was too big, too manly, nothing like the soft hands the held her last night. Caressing her so she could get some sleep, whispering to the baby telling her about how great her Mama was going to be.

Regretting her decision she called out to one of the nurses to get Arizona. Screw her pride she wanted the woman with her. The smaller woman came rushing back into the room. "What is it, is the baby okay, is she breaching. Where do you need me?"

"I think Callie needs you to hold her hand Arizona. The baby is starting to crown." Addison mentioned casually and eyeing Mark to move out of the way. Callie started to scream with each painful contraction as the infant's head started to show.

"Sweetie you got to push now. Just a few more times and we can meet our baby." Arizona told Callie gently kissing her on the forehead, Callie looked in her eyes unable to read them. Arizona tenderly grabbed her hand and she relaxed. Breathing deeply and she started pushing again.

* * *

"It's a baby girl Callie" Addison said. A weary sigh escaped from the exhausted woman lips, she started to slightly tear up. Squeezing her hand again she smiled up to Arizona who had a look of wonder on her face. Releasing the blondes hand she received the crying new born from the red haired doctor. "She does have a set of lungs on her, must take after her Mama."

"We had a baby" whispered Arizona full of emotion to Callie. Looking at the surprising full head of hair that their baby had this time her tears were from joy. Arizona wrapped her arm around the mother and child hugging the pair them.

Still in the room Mark was trying to make sense of what was happening in front of him. Starting to feel angry he left the room slamming the door behind him.

**AN: Hi guys this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: not mine just stealing the characters. Also no beta so all mistakes are mine._

_Two Years Ago_

The first day Arizona Robbins arrived at Seattle Grace Mercy West is was a normal busy day but that did little to help with her nerves. Finally after all her hard work it had paid off with a new tenure as the new Chief of Paediatric Surgery replacing the old Doctor Jordan Kenley who had recently passed on.

But this wasn't how she expected to her first trip to the emergency department to be. After all she was here to be a surgeon not a patient. As she hobbled into the ER the first thing she noticed was a tall stunning woman who was attending to a grey haired man. The reason she was in the ER department in the first place had been a result of a minor car park accident that involved an older woman, her car and some bad eyesight.

The lady hadn't paid enough attention when she reversed out of the car park. Luckily she had fast reflexes from her childhood and Arizona had a chance to jump out of the way, landing awkwardly on the bitumen. It was only day one and people were already trying to kill her. So here she was in the E.R. department in pain, her ego bruised and utterly transfixed by the surgeon in front of her.

As the doctor finished on the other patient she approached the blonde. A grin appeared on Arizona's lips when she made eye contact with Callie closed the curtains around them.

"Can you hop on to the bed and tell me what happened?" The doctor inquired pointing the swollen ankle.

"Um, I was in a car accident." Arizona replied. The brunette raised an eyebrow. "No nothing major some older lady didn't see me as she reversed out of her car park and I happened to be in the way of the vehicle."

"So you got ran over?" Callie asked giving her patient a once over. Arizona's breathing hitched when Callie gently touched her foot feeling slightly dizzy. She didn't know if it came from the woman touching her or the minor pain from her ankle.

"No but I would have if I didn't jump out of the way. As my kids say I have super spidey senses. Not that I have kids my patients you see. Not there something wrong with having kids just not for me. Oh god I'm babbling aren't I? I always ramble when I'm near a beautiful woman. Not that I was checking you out, that's really unprofessional." The blonde couldn't stop her word vomit.

Callie smiled to herself only half listening to the blonde was on about while she focused. It was nice to know that she still _had it_ especially after the year she had. "Looks like you have grade one ankle sprain with some swelling with some bruising below your knee. But just to be on the safe side I send you to get some scans okay. You should lay off the ankle for a few days though and rest."

Taking off her gloves Callie prepared to leave the room when the injured woman called out. "I know this is random but would you like to get a drink sometime? It's just that you smiled before and you look really pretty when you smile." Arizona asked.

Turning around to face the blonde she replied "Sorry I don't think that's a good idea. It's inappropriate, you're a patient and I'm treating you its highly unethical." Trying to turn down the woman as lightly as possible Callie didn't want to give her the wrong idea. She was trying to regain her work image again after all the troubles she had endured lately and the last thing she needed was the nurses finding out about her accepting a date from a patient.

"Oh okay but…" In her rejection the blonde didn't see the newcomer.

"Doctor Robbins there you are I thought you had disappeared on us. I've been searching all over the hospital looking for you. So want to tell me why you are in the ER because we have some final paperwork you need to fill out before you start your shift." Chief Webber said harshly interrupting the awkward moment that was growing between the other two doctors.

"I was treating her sir, doctor Robbins came in with an injury but she is free to go now. I suggest that she take it easy for a few days." Feeling sorry for the blonde Callie she knew how Webber was when he turned into chief mode.

Arizona's face was getting red with embarrassment. The woman already rejected her she didn't need to stand up for her as well on top of it. She was perfectly capable of fighting her own battles. Putting on a brave face, she looked the chief in the eye and silently hoping that her authority issues didn't appear Arizona finally spoke up.

"Chief Webber as Doctor Torres stated I had a little bit of trouble this morning but I'm fine now. Why don't we go and sign those forms so I can start working. Then afterwards you can take me on a tour of the place.'

As she and the chief left the room the smaller woman returned forgetting her bag and upon seeing Callie, Arizona who had recovered her composure told the other surgeon. "Doctor Torres thank you for treating my ankle but I didn't need you to interfere with the Chief. I do know how to defend myself." With a huff she turned on her heel and sharply left the room following the chief to his office.

Leaving Callie dumbstruck wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

After the disaster of the morning the rest of the day did improve for the new Head of Peds. After finishing the required paperwork with Webber she only had a few consults. One of her consults was in the NCIU with a baby showing some abnormal symptoms. "What is the patient showing?" Arizona asked to her residents.

"The patient shows signs of asthma" A resident guessed.

"Anyone else want to have a guess and probably with more details?"

"The child is showing discoloration of the skin, a lowered heart rate and laboured breathing. Also being born premature the baby could be suffering from meconium aspiration." A gruff looking man replied.

"That's correct, Dr?" "Karev"

"How to do you suggest proceed with treatment, Dr Karev?" Arizona requested.

"Current recommendations say that if an infant has inhaled meconium but looks active, appears well, and has a strong heartbeat we should watch the baby for MAS symptoms which typically appear within the first 24 hours. But because the patient is showing signs of poor activity level, has a lower heart rate is limp, and has poor muscle tone, the goal is to clear the airway as much as possible to decrease the amount of meconium that's aspirated."

"Impressive Karev continue on." "This is done by putting in an endotracheal and gently applying suction as the tube is slowly removed. This allows the infant to receive suctioning of both the upper and lower airways. The doctor will continue trying to clear the airway until there's no meconium in the suctioned fluids." Karev finished.

Turning to the other residents the Arizona in the room appraising each of them. Karev was for Peds, Yang probably was heading to cardio and Jackson was a pretty boy so plastics it was.

"You all could learn a thing from Dr Karev. He showed great knowledge in his diagnosis and treatment of the patient." "What how to be a jackass." Yang snickered under her breath.

As Yang and Jackson left the room Arizona pulled aside Karev. "I know it's your only fourth year but have you thought about your prospects in Peds Karev?"

"No I haven't I yet. Look lady but I don't think Peds isn't my thing." Karev said. "What you don't think it's hardcore enough doing big surgeries on little people?" Arizona replied.

"Well kinda…"

"Okay then you're on my rotation for the next week."

"You can't do that"

"I just did Karev deal with it. Look if you don't like after a few days I'll let you go and let you chose your own rotation for a week. Might even let you do a few surgeries." Arizona said turning her charm on.

"Ok fine." Karev relented thinking what's a few days with the blonde if he got a chance to operate.

* * *

Later after her consult she went down to the cafeteria to meet her best friend from college Head of Cardio Teddy Altman. She and Teddy met a party when Teddy spilt a drink down Arizona's brand new blue tank top. It was a start of a friendship that remain steady throughout the years even when Teddy left for her deployment and Arizona remained in the States.

"So how was your first day, did anything interesting happen to you?" The honey blonde woman asked sitting down with her salad.

"Don't even start Theodora" Arizona growled at her friend.

"Oh come on, apparently you made quite an impression on the chief this morning. Getting lost on your first day. How's you ankle?" Teddy continued to tease the other woman.

"It's a little tender but I'm fine. I think I might have overreacted a little though."

"Who Chief Webber, don't tell me you started to cry?"  
"No nothing like that. It was doctor who treated me tall with dark hair, Dr. Callie Torres? I kind of snapped at her after she defended me to Webber."

"Why?" Teddy asked taking forkful of her chicken salad.

"Well I might have hit on her and she said no then the thing with the chief plus after my accident this morning. I was a little stressed you know." Arizona mumbling to her friend.

"Jeez girl you moved on fast. I know the thing with Amanda wasn't serious but your only here a few minutes and you are already trying out the local cuisine." Teddy retorted.

"It wasn't like that Teddy I don't even know why I did it. She just had something like a spark or something I don't know." Arizona replied. Amanda was her ex-girlfriend she had before she moved to Seattle. A lawyer who liked to drink a little too much it only lasted a few months before Arizona decided it wasn't right for her. Last she heard Amanda was onto her next conquest with Arizona's former room mate.

"Why don't we go out this Friday? You and I both need a night out." Teddy suggested seeing that her best friend needed to unwind and relax.

Arizona's pager went off. "911 I got to go. Ok fine we'll go out. Sort the details out later ok?"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update I got sick for a bit. As usual review and feed back is highly appreciated. **


End file.
